1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser foot for sewing machine for use in chain stitch, lock stitch or other sewing jobs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, when pressing a workpiece by the above presser foot for sewing machine, as shown in FIG. 9, for example, a presser foot for sewing machine 21 is lowered vertically, a cloth E supplied at a needle location is pressed by a presser foot 24 attached to a clamp 22, to a feed dog D projecting to the upper surface of a throat plate C, but since a needle hole 24d formed in the presser foot 24 is set in the size, shape and needle width suited to the sewing method, when changing the sewing method and sewing width, the presser foot for sewing machine 21 must be replaced with one suited to the sewing method, and it takes time and labor in replacing work.
Yet, the presser foot for sewing machine 21 is assembled integrally with the clamp 22 and presser foot 24, plural types of presser foot for sewing machine 21 must be prepared corresponding to the sewing method and sewing width, and the manufacturing cost is high, and control or handling of parts is complicated.